The Witching Hour
by LeaMicheleLove
Summary: Set in the middle of The Lost Kingdom, but don't really have had to have seen it. Griffin/Bloom. Don't like then please don't read. The winx left Bloom in her time of need, and the family of Professors pick her back up and set her back on her feet. Thank you to my friend, FunahoMisaki, as part of the idea is what she wanted to see ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Okay so I've just got the Winx on dvd and it's totally brilliant, I love it ;) And it really helped me come up with the idea for this story. It's a Bloom/Griffin pairing, and I hope you like it. Please leave a review. This takes place shortly after Bloom leaves for home from Alfea in the lost kingdom. I also would like to note that although midnight romance has ended I will be doing a sequel maybe in about a month or so, and you'll find out about what Bloom's children look like, the twins babies, and more.

Chapter One  
Sighing Bloom packed her stuff up happily, she had got a letter from Headmistress Griffin, asking her to come to cloud tower. Going back to Magix was something she wanted with all her heart, and although she was a bit wary of what the older woman could want she trusted her, and saw this is a opportunity to stay in the magical world. Especially since the rest of the Winx girls hadn't bothered keeping in touch with her since they had become guardian fairies, and her little problem had surfaced. She had kept it a secret from her Professors for the last few days of term before leaving early in the morning without saying goodbye in fear of them sensing her fury little problem. The girls had been disgusted but kept her secret willingly as they didn't want people knowing she was not human anymore. She just hoped that Griffin wouldn't sense anything, although she thought that it may in vain.

Walking though Cloud tower the red head's suitcase hovered behind her in the air, she was perfectly at ease in the witch's school, and was just glad to be back in the magical dimension. Knocking on the door to the headmistress's office Bloom heard Griffin yell come in and entered, smiling at the stern woman who offered a smile back. The twins were sat opposite Griffin, and they stood as the fairy entered.  
"Come in and take a seat, we have much to discuss." Bloom took a seat as she was told, and waited patiently as she took a sip of her tea. Elditrude looked closely at Bloom before her eyes widened in surprise, whispering her suspicions in her sisters ear, who stared at the fairy in surprise and sympathy. It now made allot of sense why the seemingly close friend's didn't keep in touch with the young red head when they were known to meet up at least twice a month.  
"Now me, Faragonda and Saladin have talked and would like or you to come a professor at the three schools, we would like you to teach the students unusual ways of defence as you have always showed an aptitude in that area. It would allow you the students to protect themselves better in ways their attacker wouldn't think of. We all think that these last few years have shown how dangerous life is for college students, and would like to help protect our children better." Griffin spoke softly, she had cottoned on to what her sisters knew, and felt deep compassion. The fairies and witches of the new generation were getting along worse and worse, and fairies were starting to turn on one another. She hoped that having Bloom as a professor would demonstrate to the students that physically harming the fairies was out of bounds.

She watched as Bloom pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing the lovely red colour, and how her eyes sparkled. _What am I saying? Since when did I find that her eyes sparkled? _However she knew she was lying to herself, the staff at the three school's found Bloom exceptionally attractive, as did the students.  
"I'd really like that. But where would I be living? If I'm going to be working at the three?" Griffin was snapped out of Bloom's questioning, smiling slightly.  
"Well I spoke to Faragonda about that, you could live here with us, and travel and stay at the other two school's as needed. How would you feel about that?" _Why do I suddenly feel nervous? What do I care if she doesn't want to stay here? _Griffin sighed, knowing it was futile, there was no point in denying that she had had feelings for the fairy for a long while. And maybe while she was teaching at the school she could use it to advantage and grow closer to the fiery girl? She would also have the rest of the summer to get to know her.  
"That's great, I'd really like that. But I may need to, umm, stop a couple of nights a month away, from here. Is that okay?" Griffin smiled at her, she couldn't blame her for being edgy, she couldn't begin to imagine what the reactions of her so called friends had been since they had snubbed her so.  
"Bloom it's ok, all the Professors are werewolves." Bloom looked into her eyes started, and Griffin moved around her desk, sittin on it and taking her hand. "Why didn't you come to any of us? We would have been willing to help. We _care _about you." As soon as the green skinned woman took Bloom's hand a electic shock ran between the two, and both instantly knew they had found their mate. A stunned silence settled over the four, before Bloom started giggling. 

"I'm sorry, but your expressions were priceless." The three chuckled at the read head before grinning evilly at one another, suddenly tackling her, and tickling her. Bloom let out loud squels and laughter, begging for them to stop, and after five minutes they relented.  
"You're pure evil." Bloom gasped grinning, leaning against Griffin who looked rather happy at this, and wrapped her arm around the younger woman.  
"We _are_ witches." Zarathustra stated dryly as the four grinned manically at one another, knowing that allot of fun was going to happen.  
"Elditrude, would you please take Bloom to her room here, I'm just going to contact Faragonda and the others and let them know of everything that has happened. I know that they're waiting to hear what your decision would be." Griffin, grinned at the younger girl, who eagerly accepted her touch, leaning into the hug, pressing a kiss to her mate's head Griffin watched as the young girl practically danced out of her office with her sister, them chatting avidly as they went. She knew that the rest of the family was going to be spending the afternoon and probably the night at Cloud Tower, and Bloom would instantly become a part of the family. And she was glad. As mates go Bloom was a good choice, she was fiery and had a backbone, but she was also sweet, and a natural born leader. She complemented the green skinned witch perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm very grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Witching Hour Chapter Two

"So that's why she didn't say goodbye!" Faragonda exclaimed sadly, a small image of her and the other Alfea professors hovering above Griffins desk. The others nodded sadly, they had missed their red headed student. She was always cheerful no matter how dire the situation had become.  
"That's why the Winx abandoned her! That's why they never contact her!" Du Four screeched loudly, causing the others to wince as the normally calm werewolf practically roared in anger. She was family to them now, and they didn't take kindly to someone hurting their family. She was a sister as far as Du Four was concerned now. 

"She seemed ashamed; I can only imagine the reactions of her so called friends and parents." Zarathustra spoke bitterly. She knew exactly how it felt to be punished for what you are. Her friends had turned on her when they found out. It was something that every family member had experienced.  
"We're on our way." Codatorta spoke solemnly; he had respect for the red head. She fought strong and brave, she was a warrior. The teachers got up and Griffin smirked ending the call.  
"I told you sister." Zarathustra smirked back at her elder Sister. She opened her mouth to speak but Bloom and Elditrude chose that moment to enter the office again. Griffin smiled stepping over to her mate, wrapping an arm around the younger woman.  
"Come. Let's go to a more comfy room, since the rest of the family." Griffin spoke making Elditrude chuckle, it didn't surprise her one bit. Bloom leaned into Griffins side, nervous but excited at the same time.

"Bloom!" Faragonda wrapped the younger woman into a tight hug, her maternal instincts taking over for her previous student. She had always had a soft spot for the young woman, and she was surprised at how much she and the others had missed her. Bloom smiled, relaxing into the hug, she was happy here, and was glad to be back in the magical dimension with people who understood her. They excepted her as family, and she did them. She wanted to get to know not just Griffin but the rest of the Professors as well. Griselda and Du Four quickly hugged her to, murmuring their hello's to the younger woman, into her ear. The men doing the same afterwards, Palladium being the first to hug his previous favourite student. This made Bloom giggle, grateful to be received with welcome arms after her horrible memories of the Winx and her adoptive parents.

The family settled onto the sofas of the witch professors shared living room. The walls were painted a deep purple, with a silver boarder going around the middle. The furniture matched the walls as they were a plum purple and dark wood. Bloom shook her Blue flats off, curling up into Griffin, who was happy that the red head was so happy to be in her arms. Faragonda looked at her wife, a silent message passing between them.  
"How were you changed Bloom?" Du Four asked her sister from her spot beside her mate, WizGiz. Bloom shifted uncomfortably for a moment, taking a sip of her tea as the family looked at her curiously. 

"Well, after the battle we went out to celebrate, and the girl's wanted to go to a nightclub. I agreed reluctantly, not liking the one they chose. We met a group of lads there, and they came out with us to another nightclub. Or at least that were they said they were taking us. It wasn't. They soon showed us what they were and attacked us, I covered Stella as we ran out, they all made it out, but I wasn't so lucky. That's how I was changed." Bloom told them, watching as their expressions changed from curiosity to anger.  
"And they didn't try to help you?" Palladium asked outraged. _How could they not help her? Ho could they leave her? _Angry thoughts ran through his head as his mate growled low in her throat her twin echoing it. _I hope they can move fast. They're going to need to. Then again, it would be good payback for Elditrude and Zarathustra to attack them. _  
"No, not really. They didn't come back, and I was glad they didn't get hurt, but it hurt me to know they didn't care. When I managed to find them the morning after they were in a small café drinking coffee. When I told them they're reactions were less than pleasant and I decided to just leave. So I went to a small lake near Alfea for some quiet time. We decided that we would act like everything was okay until we left. So we did, we acted, and they left." By the end Bloom was almost whispering, and they were straining they're ears to hear, the women quietly crying. Including Griffin. She was distraught that her mate had been gone through that, she clutched the red head to her. One word went through the families minds: _They're dead._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, this is for those that messaged me asking me to update and for the favourites, follows and reviews given. Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Witching Hour Chapter Three

True to their word the Professors waited until the young red head was asleep before leaving her in the care of Discordia (the pixie that protects cloud towers piece of the codex). The small pixie sat in the same room, reading through one of her books. The Professors tracked the Winx down one by one, and brought them together at Alfea.  
"Now we have been talking to someone who has told us about your behaviour to someone in who we care about." Zarathustra grinned darkly, locking the door with magic so only her and her sisters would be able to open it. The Winx shuffled uncertainly, they couldn't think of anything that they had done wrong.  
"Why? I know I haven't done anything. Can I go now?" Stella inspected her nails, brushing them off, making the ire's of the family grow. 

"Shall I tell you young _princess? _Your attitude towards everyone else is appalling, you need to get off your high horse beore I blast your fluttery winged ass right out the window." Griffin came behind the sun fairy, watching as the colour drained from her face. The green witch smirked.  
"You have hurt Bloom." At this the girls froze, wondering how they knew and wondering why they cared, they kept watching Griffin warily however.  
"You have hurt her, my _mate. _And you know what happens to people who hurt a witch's mate?" Stella and the others paled drastically looking at one another before searching for a way out of the room.  
"We have taken Miss Bloom into our family. We know how she feels, and relate to what she is going through, we have also been changed. I personally consider Bloom as my sister, as I know allot of the others do also." Griselda appeared behind them, smiling evilly along with the witch sisters, Du Four joining her.  
"We had no idea Miss G. We're sorry. It won't happen again." Layla spoke nervously, trying to win them over, worrying about where this was going to lead. _Probably to our deaths if Professor Griffin has anything to do with it. _Miss Faragonda took their magic away, before the ground opened up, swallowing them whole.

They awoke to find themselves laid on the grounds outside Alfea. A note was beside them. _Find your own way's home and we'll give you your powers back.  
_"Hmph. I knew Bloom was going to be trouble." The others glared at her, knowing that she always made things worse, shooting her mouth off. The girls stood up, brushing themselves off and started debating and arguing about which way was the best way to get out of the forest without any magic or technology. The family of Professors watched this chuckling happily as the fairies found their situation hopeless. They would have been completely lost without Bloom. The red head turned over in her sleep, moaning unhappily, causing them to look away from the screen to their newest and youngest family member in concern and worry. She settled down, and the professors smiled softly at her. _I want to get her on my own for a while tomorrow, really bond with her, could maybe develop a good friendship with her as well as being my little sister. _Palladium smiled slightly, he had always admired the red head for the way she was a natural born leader, and could defend herself without magic. It inspired him greatly. It also was something that the other Professors had appreciated which was why they had wanted to have her teach their students. They soon left to head to bed, Griffin placing a soft kiss to her mate's forehead. Bloom carried on sleeping peacefully completely unaware that her old friends were trapped in the forest, and were struggling to get themselves out, or what the yellow haired fairy planned to do in retaliation.


	4. Chapter 4

The Witching Hour Chapter Four.

_Hey every one, thank you for all your reviews. I am grateful for the follows, reviews and favourite's. I apologise for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the idea is for my friend who wanted to see this : FunahoMisaki. I hope you like this ;) _

It took three days for the Winx girls to find their way out of the forest and back to their home planets, upon which their magic returned to them. All of them, baring Stella, vowed to stay out f the way of Bloom and their previous teachers, wondering how Bloom could consider them family. Stella however wanted to get them back. She broke _three _nails trying to get back home. _Three_. She was determined that they would know her name, and respect it. So she decided a little spell on Bloom was needed. This she did whilst under the cover of nightfall.

She flew up to where she could sense Bloom's magical signature coming from. Hovering outside the window she could see Bloom sleeping soundlessly in the room. Softly she whispered the incantation which would send the small family of Professors into a panicked frenzy in the morning. Snickering she flew off quickly before transporting herself back to Solaria, and trying to find someone to spend the night with. _My life has gone downhill ever since that night with Bloom. This really sucks. Stupid red head._

In the morning the professors waited for half an hour for Bloom to come out for breakfast. In the end Griffin and Du Four decided to go and check on her getting concerned. Knocking on the door Du Four called out her name, and receiving no reply, looked at each other before walking in. Looking around hey could not see Bloom anywhere, until small wriggling motions on the bed under the covers caught their attention, making them wary. Slowly Griffin pulled back to reveal a smaller, younger Bloom. Griffin stared at the two year old version of her mate dumbfounded. What had caused this? Du Four squealed, getting over her shock.  
"Aren't you utterly adorable?" Picking up the small child she cradled her, rubbing her back as Bloom stared at her. Blinking she softly touched the elder woman's hair before giving it a yank causing Du Four to gasp and struggle not to drop Bloom in surprise. Griffin snorted at the action of the child. Yes, that was definitely Bloom. Taking her off the silver haired woman the two made their way to the living room where the Professors were currently sat, looking up they soon gathered around the small infant. Griffin explaining how they had found her in this state, and Du Four mentioning the hair pulling causing the family to laugh.

"How could this have happened?" Palladium asked, Bloom sat in his lap, his wife sat beside him as the two played conjured up magic so the baby fire fairy could play with. They were all so surprised at the level of control the two year old had over her magic, they were sure that she didn't have any of her memories, but they knew that it would not be long before she started t grow and get back to her normal self.  
"Who else would love to make it more awkward for Bloom and us?" Grizelda asked scowling, watching everyone's faces darken in anger.  
"Solarian scum." Zarathustra hissed angrily. Her sister nodding, disgusted with the way the apparent princess could act.  
"This has gone to far, I am going to go and have a word with her parents now. I suggest we bring Bloom, once we have finished there we could do some shopping to make sure we have everything she is going to need while she is small." Faragonda spoke angrily, making the others glad to be on the receiving end. She was most dangerous when her family was attacked. They were however glad that they would get to see Stella hopefully getting a just punishment.


End file.
